white_snake_2019fandomcom-20200213-history
Xiao-Qing (Verta)
Xiao-Qing was a green snake demon, Snake Mother's apprentice and the younger sister of Xiao-Bai. After Xiao-Bai failed to assassinate General, Xiao-Qing still believed in her sister, even though other members of Snake Clan didn't. To protect her sister, Xiao-Qing voluntarily took the Curse of Scroching Death Scales, and swore she would bring Xiao-Bai back in three days. In her human form, Xiao-Qing appeared to be a quite handsome girl, brimming with heroic spirit. However she preferred her green-tailed half-snake form to her human form. It was likely that she wasn't powerful enough to maintain her human form for a long time in the movie. In her half-snake form, with some dark green scales on her face, she appeared to be much darker and eviler. Green Snake Xu-Ching was betrayed by her main snake mother when she threw and used her power to go out. As a result, she was a little green snake. She turned back to be a human and helped her sister with Xu-Xu Xuan episode. Reincarnated for 500 years, Personality Fierce and brave, Xiao-Qing was a warrior and had no fear to challenge enemies that were stronger than her. On the other hand, as a demon, she also had some cruel and deceive parts in her nature. Xiao-Qing unconditionally trusted her sister Xiao-Bai. Although Xiao-Bai was likely more powerful than her, Xiao-Qing still tried to protect her, even at the risk of her own life. When Xiao-Bai failed to assassinate General and lost her memories, other snake demons began to doubt Xiao-Bai's loyalty, but Xiao-Qing still believed in her sister and took the task to bring her back voluntarily. To dispel other's doubt, she took the Curse of Scroching Death Scales which meant that if she didn't come back in three days, she would die. Xiao-Qing also had a strong hatred against human which was possibly due to Snake Mother's teaching. This hatred would sometimes affected her judgement. For obvious reasons, She didn't trust Xu Xuan at first, but didn't kill him because Xiao-Bai, cared about him. However, she eventually learned to trust him too. Abilities As a trained warrior, Xiao-Qing displayed considerable strength, agility and skill in close combat. The weapon she used was a green whip which was probably created by her magic. When she was fighting Xiao-Bai to kill Xu Xuan, her whip was able to leave a deep mark on the wood pillar. She can also create a large green snake to bite her enemies with her magic. It was similar to Snake Mother's magic, but much smaller in size. Concept Art Xiao Qing1.jpg|Concept Art 1 Xiao Qing3.jpg|Concept Art 2 Xiao Qing21.jpg|Early Concept1 Xiao Qing22.jpg|Early Concept 2 Trivia *Just like "Xiao-Bai", "Xiao-Qing" is also not a real Chinese name but a nickname. It means "Little Green One". *Although movie didn't clarify the sistership between Xiao-Bai and Xiao-Qing, according to the original tale, they are not sisters in blood but sworn sisters. *In original Chinese dub, Xiao-Qing always addressed Xiao-Bai as "sister" instead of calling her by name. In Chinese culture, it's a way to show respect and intimacy, or even a way of being affectionate. **The only time she called Xiao-Bai by name was when Xiao-Bai tried to protect Xu Xuan at their first meet. Category:Females